A Flicker Of Hope
by Pothe
Summary: YAY my first Midnight Predator fic!! This is set in the ' old' Midnight:Jaguar has not always been the all around nice guy we're used to. rated pg-13 cuz lots of gore.
1. Hope In The Dark

A/N this is short story about a slave in the old Midnight. Her trainer is Jaguar. Keep this in mind people, in the old Midnight he was not as nice as he was in the new one. Well here's my first attempt at a " Midnight" fic. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hate his games. They sicken me to the point were I want to throw my insides up. I've been beaten, raped, you name it for five hours straight but nothing compares to what his sick and twisted mind comes up with. In this bed I feel no comfort. In his arms I feel no warmth. My mind soars as events flash through my eyes. Blood, screams, tears, blood, death. His name is Jaguar and he is my tormentor. ~*~*~ Flashback  
  
I had been sleeping, in my small unfurnished room when Jaguar came barging in. He took me up by the neck roughly and dragged me out of bed. Taking me in his strong arms he carried me, or rather dragged me, out the door and into the hallway. I was still slightly asleep but as we took a familiar rout my eyes widened in horror. The dungeon.  
  
I had been taken down there countless times weather to be punished, starved, or for his pure enjoyment. I'll tell you right now, NOT my favorite place to be, especially when I had just woken up.  
  
I did not have to look at his handsome, pale face or look into his endless black eyes to tell he was smirking. We reached a door, which looked just like any of the other doors. But instead of leading to a room like the others would have it led to a narrow stone staircase. ' Please god not this time, not here' I thought. My pleads were never answered.  
  
Swiftly dragging me in his powerful embrace we went down the stairs. When we reached the bottom I looked around at the familiar cold, damp, dark cell, shackles and all. It was like something you saw in a horror movie except I had a feeling this did not house any one by the name of Frankenstein.  
  
In the middle of the cold, stone floor sat a little girl around the age of four. She had the wrinkles you get from smiling in the summer sun while playing. Her blond hair reflected on the lonely fire lit torch on the side of the wall. But what got me the most were her beautiful, innocent eyes. They looked straight at me as if she was telepathically asking me were her mommy was. " God, no. Not her." I whispered never taking my eyes of the little girl in front of me. Not that my pleadings could do her any good.  
  
Finally he released me and stepped over to the little girl, picking her up by the neck so that her small feet dangled high above the ground. She uttered a little yelp, which made him smile. He looked over to me and laughed when he saw the fear in my eyes. " Aletea this is Lilly, Lilly Aletea." He said sarcastically.  
  
I ran towards him, doing the first thing that came to mind, and kicked him hard in the stomach. I grimaced at the sound of his ribs cracking, but he seemed not to notice. He simply backhanded me, with his free hand, sending me flying, hitting the back stonewall. The ribs he had not already broken the night before were now surely broken.  
  
I sat in a heap on the ground, not being able to move only to watch the tears spring up from the little girl's bright blue eyes. Suddenly he backhanded the little girl with so much power that her jaw was ripped clean off her face. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed and stumbled to get up, but I had broken a leg and was quite unable to move.  
  
The girl emitted a gargling noise, which I supposed was a scream. Her tongue lulled out of her throat spraying blood on his pale face. He laughed as the blood from her throat ran down her front and his arm. I threw up then.  
  
When I looked back up I saw, to my horror, he had unsheathed his knife. He cut off her tongue swiftly, causing her to 'scream' again as the long tongue hit the stone floor. ' Why did he have to do this. Why?'  
  
His knife then traveled down her front, opening her stomach to reveal her internal organs. Pocketing the knife he took his hand and cracked open her ribs. I was surprised she was still alive, no I wasn't surprised, I was horrified by it. Grabbing her lungs he tore them out, eating each one. One by one he ate her organs making me watch.  
  
But all I saw were her lifeless blue eyes, embedded in her deformed face. Then I lost all consciousness, letting blackness take over, his laughter echoing in my ears.  
  
~*~*~ End Of Flashback  
  
How I was sold into midnight is another story completely, best saved for another time. My name is Aletea Renanas, I am 16, and I have honey gold hair and orange-brown eyes. I lay here in this bed, Jaguar's arms rapped around me giving me nothing, leaving me to drown in my own anger.  
  
I hate this life, and yet I find that when I go to sleep I want to wake up tomorrow. ' I am not afraid to die, I just don't want to be there when it happens.' I smile inwardly at my own humor, surprised that I am still capable of it.  
  
There are two reasons why Jaguar plays these terrible games. A) For his enjoyment and B) he's trying to break me. " There is always hope in this world Aleata, never forget that." My mother had said to me when I was little. Which world she had been talking about I do not know but never the less I never forgot it.  
  
My soul runs free, when my body cannot. My eyes find joy in the unhappiest of times. I am a light in this dark world, flickering from time to time, but I shall never go out. I cannot be broken.for there is always, hope.  
  
A/N so watchya think? Read and review! 


	2. Remembrance

Chapter 2 Remembrance ( A/M enjoy this incredibly short snippet of Aletea's first day at Midnight)  
  
I can remember the first day I came to Midnight. I am of the Fae, an all in all 100% fairy. No we do not collect your teeth, nor do we aid a boy named Peter Pan. We are immortals with knowledge and power of an old magic.  
  
Our powers are not significant, especially mine because I was taken away before I finished my training, or rather my taming of my magic, otherwise I would have busted myself out of this place.  
  
My powers grow strongly as the time passes, as well Jaguar knows it. That is why he works so hard in breaking me, and it is also the reason why I have not broken yet.  
  
But back to my first day at Midnight. Like any other slave I was brought before Jeshickah, who exchanged rather rude remarks about my appearance and my heritage with the vampire that brought me, Nathaniel.  
  
But finally she bought me when Jaguar came into the room and had a different view on my appearance. I remember when he first brought me into his chambers.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback  
  
" What is your name." He said down to me. I was concentrating on not whimpering at the " light" beating he had just given me.  
  
" Why the hell do you care?" I said through gritted teeth. His boot connected with my jaw, sending me flying backwards. Luckily it wasn't broken, Fae bones weren't as frail as human ones.  
  
" I asked you nicely," he said in a tisking sort of tone (A/N I dunno if there is such a thing but u get the point right?)  
  
" Yah well so did I," I looked defiantly in his eye.oops wrong thing to do. Those beautiful black eyes were like night, a time when I was free. But then reality brought me back; whether it was night or day I was no longer free. He laughed and brought me up swiftly so that our eyes were level.  
  
" I did wonder why Nathaniel gave up such a great specimen. I have always thought Fae's were beautiful but if I remember correctly they aren't as fiery as you." Yah well that's what being a slave will do to you; I wanted to scream at him.  
  
" Fae's are beautiful because they don't mix with your kind," I practically spat the word " mix" at him through my rage. It only earned me a blow to my head that knocked me out.  
  
After that I don't remember anything, just waking up in the arms of a rather, pleased shifter vampire. Truth be told, I'd rather not know what had happened during the time I wasn't conscious. (A/N if you get what am sayin ::wink wink nudge nudge::)  
  
A/N OK that was short chapter wasn't it? Srry am just writing w/e comes to my mind ( if u've read my other work u know what am sayin) more to com ...um whenever! 


End file.
